The Thin Line Between Love and Friendship
by Bintaners2012
Summary: They were best of friends - a friendship like wine, it gets better with age. Pan was Trunks' little sweetheart. Trunks was Pan's 'Bro'. Trunks was a playboy, Pan was a tomboy. No one knew when was the time Trunks stopped playing with girls and Pan stopped being a tomboy. But they got the biggest shock of their lives when they woke up one morning in each other's arms!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT. The story is inspired from MC's writing, my friend. :)

**Prologue**

Trunks was getting up when he felt that sudden tinge of pain on his head. He slowly sat to the side of the bed and hooked up his head with his hands. Hangover. He didn't usually drink too much but last night was different. He totally lost control. He was about to stand up when he noticed that he was not alone in the room, shocked to see that there was a woman beside him.

"Shit!" he murmured.

Pan. She was lying flat, face downwards, exposing her soft and fair skin. And if not only because of his shock of why she was there, he would take notice of his body's reaction on the beauty in front of him. Then he saw the brownish stain on the white blanket that barely covered Pan's buttocks.

"Oh Dende!" Trunks groaned. He was horrified. _What happened?_

Confusion dawned his brain, he looked for his underwear which he found on the floor beneath the stack of his own clothes. He immediately put it on and looked down at Pan.

"Pan… Pan, wake up." he said softly.

Pan stirred and slowly lied on her back. Trunks groaned aloud. Small, firm breasts and pink nipples teased his eyes and senses. Fighting the urge to look down beyond her narrow waist, he immediately grabbed the white blanket and covered her body.

_Dende, please help me!_ He prayed silently.

The hauling and touch of the warm cloth woke her up. Pan slowly open her eyes and he saw Trunks. There was nothing extraordinary about it. It was not the first time she would wake up seeing Trunks' face as he could enter her room without restrictions, which was the same thing with her. The prize of being best of friends. But she would never forget the look on his face. Shock was understatement.

"Good.. morning.." she greeted him. Her voice husky. "Why are you so early in my room and why are you nake…" she screamed out loud when the blanket fell on the floor as she was trying to stand up, noticing that she was also naked.

Trunks rushed forward to her and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream! You'll wake the whole Satan City!" Only to realise he made a mistake, his naked body touched her naked skin. Her soft body was still warm from sleep and his hard maleness was like a nail on her side. Pan gasped and pushed him and dived for cover. She twined the cover around her body and put some distance from him.

"W-what happened?" she asked in horror. She was thinking hard and driving her senses. She felt the sudden tenderness in between her thighs and her eyes widened. She looked at Trunks with eyes almost occupying her face. "T-trunks..?"

Trunks couldn't speak. Regret crossed his eyes. It covered the desire he felt earlier which shocked him even more. When was the time that he desired his friend, his best friend for that matter?

"Pan…." He gazed down at her horrified face. Her natural long straight raven hair was hanging messy down her bare shoulders, which made her look sexier.

_Sexier. Trunks Briefs, where in the world you got that idea towards your own best friend?_

He slightly shook his head and stared at her again. "I… I never meant this to happen." Confusion was all over his face.

"B-but… But…" She didn't even know what to say. He didn't mean it to happen. What did really happen? She bowed her head, driving her brain to think of what had happened over the night. She didn't notice that she was holding the blanket so tight that it was like her very own life was depending on it. "L-leave me alone, please…"

Trunks looked outside the window. He knew that they were in the private beach and cottage owned by Pan's parents. "We're here in the cottage. How would you explain to your Mom and Dad what had just happened?"

Confused, she was on the verge of crying. "I-I don't know."

"Damn!" he cursed and drastically picked up his clothes. He merely put on his clothes and rubber shoes and started walking around the room. He was on deep thinking and the sound of his footfall was the only noise.

"What now?" he abruptly looked at Pan. She was bewildered. "What are we going to tell Gohan and Videl?"

"Just leave, Trunks." she asked. She was trying to calm herself. "Mom and Dad also went out yesterday and Grandma Chi-Chi knew I was going to CC. She wouldn't worry."

"Can we really talk, Panny?" _Panny?_ Yes, his Panny, his little Panny. His best friend. But how come those words weren't right anymore?

"Please Trunks, just leave. Let's talk about it later. I want to think.." she softly whirred, trying her best not to cry.

"But—"

"Please?"

Trunks sighed and walked through the door with uncertainty. He didn't want to leave Pan but perhaps, it was the best way at that moment.

When she heard Trunks' car engine, moving away, she buried her face on her pillow and cried.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT. The story is inspired from MC's writing, my friend. :)

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the reviews. It means a lot. :)

**Chapter 1**

Best of friends. That was their relationship. Though Trunks was few years older than Pan, it didn't set any boundaries to form a strong friendship. Their families were long-time allies, tested through the years of fighting for survival and keeping the peace on earth. Pan was also in good friendship with Bra, Trunks' younger sister who was on the same age like her, though they were attending different schools. Bra was an epitome of femininity while she was the exact opposite - she was more of a tomboyish. Pan was always seen hanging out with Trunks and sometimes with Goten, especially since they had a common denominator – they all loved to spar.

Trunks on the other hand enjoyed Pan's company, she had no pretensions and stagey character which you could always see among girls on her age. She was like his other little sister, only they had a strong bond which could be counted from their experience during the grand tour. And as the time passed by, people started to notice their closeness especially when Trunks got used to call her 'sweetheart'. Thus, most of them couldn't help but tease them.

"Hey, Bro," she patted Trunks on his shoulder. Trunks usually fetched her from Orange Star High School and they just walked home through their favourite path, the beach, "why are you smiling alone?"

"You wanna know?" he asked amusingly. She nodded nonchalantly.

"My colleagues teased me when I said that I wouldn't join them tonight because I need to fetch you. So, they twitted that you're my girlfriend." he said while slightly shaking his head.

"Me? Your girlfriend?" her eyes almost popped out. "Yuck! Please! I have a very good taste for a boyfriend!"

"Hey sweetheart, you're stepping on my ego." he made it sound that he was hurt.

"You're such an actor. You can win an Oscar, seriously!" she rolled her eyes as she tapped his shoulder with a little force. "And to think you're way older while I'm only sixteen, Mister."

Trunks stopped his trance and intently looked at her. In white long sleeves and round checked pleated skirt which was the uniform of the high school, her necktie askew. He reached for it and put it back properly.

"What do you think sweetheart," he amusingly threatened her, "if I tell Gohan that his only daughter, the famous dream girl of Orange Star, likes to go out on a date with girls instead of boys and.. argh!"

She nudged her elbow directly to his stomach. "Do that and you'll lose your only best friend who can stand you!" she angrily answered and walked fast ahead of him.

"Hey!" he chased after her, "I'm just kidding. You know I wouldn't do that." as he reached for her arm.

"Hmp!" she angrily squinted.

"Hey, don't be such a sore loser. You're starting to look like a real pathetic gay!" he taunted her even more. Pan took a big handful of sand and threw it directly to Trunks' face. She smiled triumphantly and ran as fast as she could.

"You're gonna pay for this sweetheart!" he warned her as he shook off the dirt from his black coat and chased after her.

They were a perfect picture of kids playing along the shore as if nothing else mattered except their happiness. As Trunks pulled Pan's braided hair, she screamed out loud and lost her balance to Trunks. Completely surprised, they both fell on the gritty sand and laughed to their heart's content. Suddenly, Trunks lifted his body and gazed down at her. She raised her left eyebrow and felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Something's wrong? Do I have some dirt on my face?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "I just realise why Mark likes you when you're a tomboy," he was referring to the Junior Executive of CC and one of his colleagues who wanted to court Pan. "You're getting prettier.."

Pan pulled with a slight force those strands of hair hanging loosely on his forehead.

"Ouch! You've been beating me since i showed up today."

"You deserve it because you're arrogant! I'm a tomboy. Fine! But compare me to those women who are hovering after your ass. Sorry dude, but i'm much prettier." she sat up and looked at the waves that mildly crashing to the beach. Trunks followed her and leaned against her back. "Of course not. Have you seen how sexy those girls are?"

She snorted. "Sexy? Who? Tanya? Yuck! You called that sexy when she has nothing but oversized boobs that look like.."

He chuckled. "That's what boys wanted in the first place, sweetheart."

"Hey, that's rude!"

"You started it, then i'm the one who's rude?" he scoffed and shifted his position to face her. "I don't understand why you're hitching on Jillian's group. She's now influencing you to really become a tomboy." he said as he picked up a seashell and threw into the sea. "Judging by the way you bloodcurdlingly screamed over those foreign boy bands before, i can't seem to find that 'Panny' anymore."

Pan shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong with that? Jillian is just my friend. And what's wrong if she's courting a girl. It's much safer, right? What do you think a girl can do over a girl?"

"Safe?" he frowned in her naivety. "You don't know what you're talking about, young lady. Jillian is a certified tomboy. As in capital T!"

"Come on, Bro." she gently tapped his arm. "You can't do anything if we like girls," but then she suddenly scowled. "Well, you're being annoying. I thought those girls I was trying to date out really had a crush on me..."

"Then why you're egging on me if they don't like you? Maybe they don't like being with the same sex."

"That's it!" she was getting more annoyed and so, she stood up. She got rid off those sands sticked on her skirt. "They were only nice to me because they knew you are my friend. They are targeting you and they want to use me to hook you!"

Trunks chortled and stood up too. He put his arm around her as they started to walk. "Better luck next time. I'm a lot more handsome than you."

"Conceited!" she squealed though deep inside she admitted that Trunks was saying the truth. As what the people described him - oozing with sex appeal, most of the girls she knew in her school had a crush on him. Majority of them envied her because they didn't believe that they were just friends. And for those who believed, they wanted her to become their bridge to lure him.

* * *

She went out of the water when she saw Trunks walking along the shore.

"Hey Bro, got lost?" she smirked. "You wanna swim too?" as she noticed that he was wearing boardwalk shorts and white t-shirt.

"Later. Your Mom invited me to join in for lunch and of course i won't say no. You know how i love her cooking." it was his turn to smirk as he stared down at her, wearing one-piece bathing suit. "You don't look like a tomboy wearing that. And.." he was caught by the woman waving from the waters. "Is it Dianne?" he obligingly waved too.

"Yeah," she took a short glance at her and looked at Trunks with her eyes boasting. Dianne was a transferee at Orange Star High School from abroad and became instant celebrity in the city when she was crowned Miss Satan City. "I got her before you dude!"

"So, she's your latest girlfriend?" he asked cheerfully and purposely increased his voice.

"Shh, lower your voice," she rebuked him while she took a glimpse at Trunks' back. "Mom is just behind you."

"Dear, it's time for lunch. Call your friend and Trunks. I have prepared our food in the cottage." Videl smilingly approached them.

"Later Mom, Dianne still wants to swim."

"What about Trunks, Pan? I guess he's starving."

"No, Mom." she answered immediately. She grabbed Trunks' arm and dragged him out of her Mom's hearing. "Why are you here by the way?" she asked annoyingly.

"I just want to. Anything wrong?"

"Yes, it's wrong! Because you might slip your tongue in front of my Mom and Dad and the next thing you do, you reveal my secret. Argh! I will never forgive you Trunks!" she warned him.

"Do you think i can betray you? Do you think i will tell them that you're a tomboy?" he answered and slightly raised again his voice to infuriate her more.

She looked again at her mother but Videl already went back in the cottage. She threateningly gestured to punch him. "You really know how to piss me off!"

"Just because you're a touchy. So, how's your relationship with Dianne? Since when the two of you became a couple?"

Pan sat down on the large rock fragments while letting the waves played on her feet. Trunks followed her but remained standing. She sighed. "One week. And i really don't know what to do to make this relationship works. I think she's expecting something from me."

Trunks raised his eyebrow in amusement. "A gift? Give her a basket of seafoods!"

"You always talk nonsense." she said frowning. "Jillian told me to date her out.."

"Oh sweetheart, you should have told me directly. I can lend you money for your date."

"Dude, I have money." she made a face and slowly glanced at Dianne. "My problem is where can i date her without seeing by anyone we know?"

"Oh, that's a problem.." he agreed while trying very hard to hide his amusement.

"One more thing, what should we do on our date?"

"That's the real problem.." and he couldn't contain anymore, he shrieked with laughter. But Pan was too concerned on the situation to register his actions. Suddenly, she gazed at him. "Trunks.."

"Oh oh.." Trunks raised his arms upward, "I know that look. Don't tell me you want me to be your chaperon and put me in charge of everything."

"Of course not! It won't happen. You will steal my girlfriend away from me in my very own eyes. I'm thinking of something else.." she intently stared at him, "Can you sit? I'm getting tired of looking up."

He obliged and sat beside her. "So, what it is?"

Pan swallowed several times before she could speak. "J-Jillian told me to kiss Dianne once i have the chance."

"You haven't yet?" Trunks' face broke into a broad smile. "Turned chicken? This place is perfect. Dive into the water and kiss her." he urged her gleefully.

"T-that's the thing. I-I don't know how to do it.."

"Which one? Diving?"

"Diving? You must be kidding. You know I'm good at it. I'm talking about kissing.."

"That's the bigger problem." he said while his eyes sparkled in obvious delight.

"How would i do that?" she seriously asked. "What if you teach me Trunks?"

Trunks coughed a little upon hearing it. He stood up and put some distance between them. "What do you mean?" it was his turn to ask seriously.

She shrugged her shoulders. "We're friends, right?"

"So?"

"If you'll... kiss me now, i will know how to kiss Dianne."

"You want me to punch you?" as he balled his fist and gestured to strike her.

She was mixed with helplessness and annoyance when she spoke again. "I thought you're my best friend. If you'll kiss me just for a moment, there's no malice because we're.. friends."

He faked a smile and gently punch her. He lifted her and forced her to face him. "That is precisely my point, Pan Son. We're friends. If i'll do that, we're no longer friends, understand?" and he dropped her in the waters.

"Hey Trunks, wait!" she followed him as he walked straight to the cottage.

He looked back at her, "If you keep on insisting that nonsense, i will tell your parents about your secret."

"Killjoy!"


End file.
